My Fifteenth Birthday
by Visions Unwanted
Summary: Damon makes a young girl's birthday a dream come true.


My senses were so high, soaring above the fog that seemed to stick close.. to surround me. It was hard to breathe, but my breath I was not concerned about. It had been years upon years that I had waited. Waited for this moment, this night.. it had finally come to me. I was dressed in my finest. A dark velvet dress that hung low, a leather jacket that hung loose. My trusty boots. My hair, dyed black, was neatly combed out, resting on top of my black clothing. Every night since I was twelve, I had told him to wait. To wait until the day.  
  
Now it was that day.  
  
The wind blew my hair roughly, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened, but soon relaxed, drawing a cool breath, "..Damon."  
  
A sound.. was it.. a scoff? A noise that pained me, but just slightly. The hand, still on my shoulder, wasn't loosening it's grip. I closed my eyes and let the feeling sink into my skin. It carried me on a high until I slowly, slowly drifted down into my body again. "..You came. ..I've always known you would, Damon," I turned to look up into his eyes.  
  
What I was met with, shocked me. He was even more beautiful then I'd imagined he would be.. his eyes glimmered with a smugness I could've only dreamed of. Even within the books, he had dazed and even confused me, but I was always curious. So I had told him to come to me... told him to come, on my fifteenth birthday. This very night.  
  
"..You're shocked that I've come," He spoke, finally, and I could hear the italian accent in his speech. I only blushed and nodded. He smirked at me, fangs perfectly disguised as normal teeth. He looked even deeper into my eyes, seeking out any sort of emotion at all. His smirk faded, "..I have come, just as you've told me to do.. nearly every night since you were twelve."  
  
I nodded, again. "..Yes. I.. I didn't expect it to be so soon that you came, though." My eyes seeked emotion in his, as his did mine. We were both thinking the same thing.  
  
"..Neither did I. But I kept your hope alive... I let you see me, time to time.. and you sprung more and more hope. I knew you believed," His hand tightened on my shoulder, but I felt no pain.  
  
"..You let me see you, but not as a human. You let me see you as other things... A crow, that flew over head of me when I was feeling down," I remembered that very day, thinking about how he had saved me from myself. That was the night I began to believe... and now, we were here. I felt his arm slip down and circle my waist, pulling me closer. He continued looking down at me, though he was only slightly taller than I.   
  
He nodded just slightly. "...You wanted me to come, and I have. But what did you want of me?" His eyes, stone cold and unfeeling, were just amazingly bottomless. They continued to dive deeper, and deeper.. but the farther in I went, the less emotion I found.  
  
"..All these years, and you've never known what I've wanted of you.." I spoke in whispers, not believing a word. It was impossible that he not know. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my face closer to his. For a long moment, everything around us was silent as my eyes bore into his own. Then I spoke, my voice just below a whisper.. but I knew he could hear me, "..I want you to take me away from here. Take me with you, Damon... with you everywhere. I want to heal the wounds Katherine and Elena left on your soul.."  
  
Then, I found something I hadn't planned to find in those ebony depths. Shock, pain, regret... and.. fright. "..I can't," his voice wasn't any higher than mine, but I heard him. "..I can't take you. I can't force that pain onto you.. I could not."  
  
I just pulled him closer. "..Damon.. I've waited years.. years for you to come with me. But throughout these years, I had never any thought to your objection.." I whispered, my lips just a centimeter from his. "..Please, don't reject me."  
  
He stared at me for a long, silent moment. I felt every bone in my body alive as I tensed in his arms. He didn't want me? He didn't want to take me with him.. or to love me? ..It had been my only thought to my future for three years.. and he wouldn't do it? He seemed to find these thoughts racing through my brain, because his facial expressions hardened. His eyes darkened and cut off all emotion, but glared.. as if to say.. to say not to even go there. He let out a gutteral growl, like an animal, and his lips met mine furiously.  
  
A ravenous kiss, heavy with passion that was sure to bruise my lips, if not his, as well. He didn't need to breathe, but I did, so he reluctantly released my lips from the kiss. He panted, seemingly for effect, and smirked evilly. His eyes seemed up to mischeif, and somehow I knew it just wasn't over yet. "..Where do you want to go..?" He asked, his tone rough, but certainly not cold.  
  
I stared up at him through heavily-lidded eyes and whispered my reply.. a simple, "..Anywhere.. with you." He watched me in light disbelief for a moment and nodded.  
  
"..I will."  
  
My eyes, though clouded with lust, drew in a look of confusion, "... Will, what..?" I questioned when he suddenly pushed away the hair from my neck, and kissed the pale flesh there.  
  
"..Take you with me," he replied, still whispering. Then I felt the inevitable sharp pain of fangs in my throat. I gasped at the starting pain, my arms around his neck tightening. He didn't pull away, but I heard a voice in my mind.  
  
I ..Are you alright? /I  
  
I nodded in reply and made a small sound, arching as I soon found myself floating in a hazy feeling of dreaming. Then, when he pulled away, I knew what he was going to do. He pulled out a dagger and looked at me, before slashing at one of his wrists. The bleeding wrist was pressed to my lips, and I drank fully, feeling the thick substance bringing me to an ultimate high. Before I knew it, he'd layed me down on the pavement gently, lifting me after a moment into his arms. I moaned just slightly.  
  
I felt so high from the feeling of my blood exiting my body. It was an ultimate feeling.. I longed for it, again. All thoughts still retained in my mind drifted away, when I heard a soft voice.  
  
"..Where do you want to go?"  
  
Lazily, as best I could, I mumbled my response. "...Anywhere..........with... you.."  
  
"...Anywhere, it is," His voice called back to me.  
  
In my hazy, dreamlike state, I tried to open my eyes to see him, but I was met with a blurred image of his face, looking down on me. Hazed, still, I let my eyes shut lightly before I fell into the abyss of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Comments: ...Wow. Yea, that was kind of.. just my outtake of how I want my 15th birthday to go. ...Yes, I actually am twisted enough to believe that Damon will come to me on my 15th birthday. ..We'll see just what happens. 


End file.
